PPGZ x RRBZ love story
by AkanamiAyane
Summary: It's been 6 years since the PPGZ have seen the RRBZ. The PPGZ are now in acedemy high. "Students, today we have 3 new students." The PPGZ never expected who it was.
1. Prologue

**A/N****This story is originally from my wattpad account "Akanami_Ayane". All my other stories will also get on fanfiction, but please check out my whattpad account. I'm a lot more active there.**

6 years ago me and my friends defeated Him. All the villians were gone, even the Rowdyruff boys Z. We miss them, or let's say me and Miyako. If Kaoru misses them? Idk. But that doesn't matter, what does matter is an introduction.

_Miyako Gotokuji_

Ppgz: Bubbles

Sex: girl

Loves: cute things, defending new townsville, blue, her grandma, Boomer, fashion

Dislikes: horror things, villains

Eye color: sky blue

Hair color: blonde

_Kaoru Matsubara_

Ppgz: Buttercup

Sex: girl/tomboy

Loves: defending new townsville, beating up villains, green, her family, sports

Dislikes: girly stuff, ghosts, the rowdyruff boys

Eye color: lime green

Hair color: raven

And i am _Momoko Akatsutsumi_

Ppgz: pink, leader

Sex: girl

Loves: pink, defending new townsville, being the leader of the PPGZ...

**(are you sure that u r the leader)**

"Author!"

**(Fine!!)**

... my family, boys...

**(Yeah especially Brick)**

"What?! N-no i don't"

**(Admit it)**

"F-fine"

... Brick

Dislikes: ghosts

Eye color: pink

Hair color: orange

That's all

**A/N**

**Next week will be the first actual chapter. If you're way to impatient, then go on wattpad and read the rest of the story.**


	2. 1 New Students

**Disclaimer:****I do not own the PPGZ and the RRBZ, all I own is this story.**

**_Kaoru's P.O.V._**

"Kaoru, get your ass down here!!! You're gonna be late for school!" My older brother Dai says "I'M ALREADY UP SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!!""HURRY IT'S ALREADY 7.30 AM!!" Crap. I hurry and take a shower, after that i pick out my clothes: blue jeans with a green t-shirt that has a star on it. I put on some green converse, eat my breakfast and hurry to school. While i was running to school i bumped into someone. I fell on the ground on my butt. "Sorry, didn't see you. Are you okay?" A boy's voice says, while he holds out his hand. I kindly take it and say "No it's okay, i was in a hurry so i wasn't looking." While i was looking up i saw a black belt with a green R in the middel. Then i saw his face "Butch?" He flinched when i said that but then he said "No my name is Kai Jojo, but you can just call me Kai.""Well my name is Kaoru Matsubara." When i said that i wanted to look at my watch, but then i saw that he was still holding my hand. I quickly let go "Well i have to go to school so, see ya.""Wait, do you go to acedemy high?""Yeah, why?""Then i'll walk with you, 'cause i don't reakly know how to get there." "Okay." The walk was really quiet, but it was okay. When we got in school he picked his shedule out of his bag adn asked "what number is your class?""B2D.""Then i'll walk with you, again." Damn it and i just thought that i was released. When we were at the door i saw 2 other boys that looked exactly like Brick and Boomer. I walked in the class and luckily the teacher wasn't there yet. I got to my seat in time 'cause the teacher came in right after i sat down. "Konnichiwa minna, today we have 3 new students. Please welcome them." The 3 boys came in. Momoko and Miyako looked at them in surprised. I looked beside me and saw an empty seat, there were 2 other empty seats next to Momoko and Miyako. "Introduce yourselfs please.""Hello i'm Akari Jojo." The one that looks like Brick said. "Konnichiwa i'm Ikuto Jojo." The one that look like Boomer said."I'm Kai Jojo." Kai said. "Choose one of the empty seats next to Kaoru, Momoko and Miyako." And yeah Kai took the seat next to me. Akari next to Momoko and Ikuto next to Miyako. The whole day a pair of forest green eyes were staring at me.


	3. 2 When Boomubbles is a real ship XD

**A/N****So this will be the chapter where Boomer will kiss Bubbles. So...****Bc:"Ayane!!"****Me:"What!?"****Bubbles:"Forgetting something."****Me:"I didn't, i was actually gonna say it but then someone cut me of."*****Huge fight*****Ally*sigh* "Ayane doesn't own the PPGZ or the RRBZ, she only owns me and this book."****Blossom*sweat drop* "Onto the story."**

**_Miyako's P.O.V._**

Ikuto was sitting next to me. I was staring at him the whole time, until... "Why R U staring at me?" He wispered "Sorry but i was staring at the wall." I lied. And then he just looked back to the teacher. He's so cute. And yes i said cute, 'cause he's cute. A few minutes later the lession ended and school also ended for the day.

**_Ikuto's P.O.V._**

I don't think that she was staring at the wall, whatever. School ended and i got out of the classroom and walked with my brothers to the park. When we came there Miyako, Momoko and Kaoru were there too. I walked to the swings where Miyako was. "Hey Bubble." Wait what? She blushed at what i said! Unbelievable she likes me. Well i like her too, kind of. 'Found your new love, baby brother' Just shut up Brick and Butch 'Geez we're just messing with you'. "Hey handso- ehm Ikuto." She was blushimg more and she called me FCKING HANDSOME XD. **("You're weird you know that?" Boomer:"Just shut your ass up.")** You know what I'll just do something she wouldn't expect. I tilted her chin up "Ikuto what are you-" And then i kissed her on the lips. **("Whoooohoooo. Boomubbles is a real thing now." "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!" "DON'T YELL AT ME!!!") **"GO MIYAKO" Kaoru yelled. "GOOD JOB BABY BROTHER" My brother Butch yelled. I pulled away and saw that her cheeks were strawberry red. "You're cute when you blush.""And you've always been cute." And now i feel that i'm blushing as hell. We walked back to our homes and i go to sleep and dream about Miyako and her soft lips.

**Me:"Okay guys so next chap will be about the RRBZ'S vampire abilities."****Bc:"Vampire abilities? HEEY!!" *Butch bit Bc in her neck*****Butch:"Tastes amazing."****Bc:"You're unbelievable."****Me:"That's all."****RRBZ, PPGZ and me:"Ciao, adios, goodbyee."**

**Next chapter, next week.**


	4. 3 When the Bite Hurts

**_BC's P.O.V._**

I was at my locker putting my books in it. After that i closed my locker and go to the forest. "Kaoru!" It was a boy's voice. I looked around and saw nothing, well that's creepy someone calls me in the forest and no one's here. I looked behind me: no one. I looked in front of me... "Hi Kaoru." I took a step back "Geez Kai what are you doing here?" "Scared you?" "No just surprised to see you here." He kept staring at my lips, like he wants them. Welp ain't gonna happen. Lust in his eyes? Shit, lust in his eyes. That means he wants me... YUCK!!! "Is it that disgusting." "Huh?" "That i want you." Wait a minute if he can read minds, hehe. Kai? "What?" Can you read minds? "Yeah, why?" Are you a vampire? "N-No" "Good." He leans close to my face... Wait, WHAT?! Nonononono, don't kiss me. I turned my head away from him, but then he tilted my chin up. God no. Geez why an i not kicking him in the nuts **(Alley:"CDs nuts." Ayane:"Gosh.")** Don't give in, don't give in. Gosh i'm gonna give in. I lean in and then our lips collided.

**_Butch's p.o.v._**

Her lips are so freaking soft. I stopped kissing her lips and go to her neck. She tried to hold her moans in but on a spot on her neck she couldn't hold it back. I started sucking her neck and she started moaning harder. But then my vampire powers activated, my thangs came and my eyes became red **(Just like at the vampire diaries. "YOU FUCKING BITCH I WAS JUST TELLING THEM MY P.O.V." sorry) **Gosh no, hold it back, hold it back, hold it back. Can't... hold... back. "KAI!" Fck i bit her, she's gonna kill me. I took a step back with my hand covering my mouth. Kaoru had her hand on her neck and had tears in her eyes. "What was that?" She almost whispered. "I-I don't know." "A-Are you a vampire?" Gosh no, i can't tell her. "Be honest with me Kai, i swear i won't hurt you or tell anyone else." *sigh* "Y-Yes." Her eyes widened. "For how long?" "Since a few years ago, my brothers also." "I won't tell anyone, i swear." "Good. Wanna go to the skate park?" "Sure." After we skated for like hours i go home. When i open the door and come in the living room, i see my brothers Brick and Boomer staring at me with disappointed faces. "So what's the number one rule we have as vampires." "Don't get caught with sucking blood?" "No, you're even stupider then Boomer. Don't tell anyone what we are." "Brick i'm not stupid, remember the time that i got an A on math and you got a C." My baby brother Boomer said. "LISTEN DIMWIT, THAT WAS THE ONLY TIME I DIDN'T GET AN A!" "So now i'm the dimwit." Yeah i should go to my room while they're fighting. I walked upstairs to a forest green door and go inside. I put on my pyjama shorts and take off my shirt. Then i go in bed anf think about Kaoru :3.

**Next chap, next week.**

**Ciao, Adios, Goodbyee.**


	5. 4 The Discovery

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I'm now in class, sitting next to Akari. The teacher was teaching us about the year 1666. In that year an island in the Netherlands called Terschelling** (you might ask how do you prenounce that. Well English people can't prenounce that correctly. If you don't want to know some of the history then go to the part where there's a space.)** In august, there are English ships comming to the island. Everybody runs for their lifes. Some make it to a place of the island where you can see the English peoole comming to you. And some of them didn't make it in time and got killed. **(Wanna know the full history? Ask in the comments and i'll make a special chap for it.)**

So it was pretty interesting, because it's a forgotten story and it has really happened. But while i was listening i felt a pair of crimson red eyes staring at me. I turn to my right and stare right in the eyes of Akari. "She looks like Blossom" He whispered. It was low but hard enough for me to hear. "Huh?""Nothing.""U sure?" "Miss Utonium and Mr Jojo, what are you two talking about?" "Nothing." Me and Akari said in unison. "You could also do your little chat in front of the class." "No thx we're good." When the teacher talked further about the island i heard Akari "Fucking bitch" i slightly snickered from his reaction.

**(Lunch time)**

**Brick's P.O.V.**

I was walking with my brothers to the cafeteria for lunch. "Guys wait up!" I heard a female voice yelling. Me and my brothers stopped right in our tracks snd turned around. There we saw Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru. "Hey guys, wanna join us with lunch?" Momoko asked. "Sure" I said. We then walked together to the cafeteria. And i gotta say, it was a fucking long line. "Guys we can aslo use the foodmachine. That's a lot faster." We all looked at Kaoru and i noticed something on her neck. And i think that everyone else noticed it. Miyako walked up to her moved Kaoru's hair a bit and asked "What is that?". "It looks like a bite from a vampire." Blossom said. Wait, vampire? Me and my brothers are the only ones in this town. Then it must have been... 'BUUUUUTCH!!!' 'Stop talking to me with telepathy.' 'What did you do?!' 'Kissed her...' 'And?' 'Sucked her neck...' 'And then your vampire powers activated and you accidentally bit her' 'BOOMER!!' 'Yeah?!' 'Don't pop up out of no where.' Me and Boomer looked at Butch with anger in our eyes. He noticed it and rolled his eyes. "Kaoru what happened?" Miyako asked "I was just walking through the forest that's all." "I know for sure that's not all." Damn Momoko is smart. "I'm for sure that's all." "Fine! Then don't tell us!" Wow stubborn Momoko comming up. That let's me remind of Blossy. I still kinda miss her...

**Next chap, Next week.**


	6. 5 The RowdyRuffBoys?

**Boomer's P.O.V.**

We're at home, mama's gone so we live with the three of us. It's in the evening and i'm cooking ramen noodles. Btick and Butch are waiting at the table for the food. I go to them with the noodle bowls, i put them down on the table and start eating. "Those girls look a lot like the puffs." Me and Butch both look up to Brick. "Ehat was that?" Butch asked to know for sure. "Those girls Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru, they look like the powerpuff girls z but then older." Brick said. I gotta say he's right. Those girls really look like the puffs. "Well you're kinda right." I said. "Hey! Why don't we go annoy the puffs, I'm kinda bored." Butch said. I am kinda bored 2 so i'd agree with it. "Sure, let's go."

Hard Brick!

Explosive Boomer!

Strong Butch!

RowdyRuff Boys Z!!!

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

I am sitting on a bench in the park with my 2 best friends, Kaoru and Miyako.

Beep Beep Beep Beep!

Dang it, my belt. I dragged Kaoru and Miyako to an alleyway.

Hyper Blossom!

Rolling Bubbles!

Powered Buttercup!

PowerPuff Girls Z!!!

Buttercup got her compact out and groaned. She isn't happy with who it is. Me and Bubbles looked over her shoulder to see who it is... Or let's say who it ARE. "The RowdyRuff Boys Z?!"


	7. 6 Telepathy and confussion

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

We're flying to the candy shop called 'Candy Lover Land'. Blossom is drooling to go over there, but we have to go there to stop the Ruffs. AARGHH!! I HATE THEM!!!! "We're here" Bubbles said. Welp, let's find those sucke- BOOM!!! Suckers. We heard laughing... Boys laughing. "SISSIES!" Oh god not that. "Let me guess. Stealing. CANDY. IN. MY. FAVORITE. CANDY SHOP!! Girls let's show them how it's done." "YEAH!!" Me and Bubbles yelled in unison. **(You know how that making the yoyo bigger goes.)** "Fire emerald bubble force field!!!" Wait what? And by that a big emerald green force field with fire surrounding it pushed the yoyo away. "Is that all you got?!" Butch shouted. "Dang it." I mumbled. I heard that. Wait who? You just said dang it. Do you think i'n deaf? Who are you? Someone who's name starts with a B. "BUTCH GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!!" "Huh, what's wrong BC?" A concerned not knowing Bubbles said. "Butch is getting into my freaking head!" "I don't know what you're talking about." And with that they left.


	8. 7 Ice Cream Date

**Momoko's P.O.V**.

When we got home after fighting the RowdyRuffs I started thinking about what Kaoru said while we were fighting. "_Butch get out of My head!"._ Did he do telepathy? "What are you thinking about Momoko?" Kaoru said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Oh it's nothing." I said to stop her from asking further. Nothing interesting happened further that day.

**_~~~•Next day•~~~_**

**French**

I was sitting at my desk at school. The teacher was telling us some French verbs. Like: have = avior, Be = être walking = aller a pied. They were pretty easy to memorize and we were actually repeating them from our last lesson. "Psst... Momo!" Someone whispered. I didn't look for the one who said it because i was paying attention for some new verbs. "Momo!" "AKARI JOJO!" So it was Akari. "Yes ma'am." "Pay attention please."

We were finally getting to an interesting part. Until... "Momoko please answer!" Akari whispered again. I didn't want to get caught so i got a piece of paper wrote "What is it?" On it and gave it to him. He wrote back "Wanna go to the ice cream shop this afternoon?" I wrote back "Sure"

After school i walked to the ice cream shop...

**_Akari's P.O.V._**

I was at the ice cream shop, waiting for Momoko. I was thinking about yesterday when we fought the Puffs. _Flashback: "BUTCH GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!" I looked at her and saw a bite mark in her neck. Flashback end. _The only one that I saw with that bite mark was Kaoru... Strange. "Hey Akari." A voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked over and saw Momoko, but when i looked at her i got this strange feeling in my stomach, i guess i gotta ask Lil Boy Blue about this. "Hey Momo-chan." She blushed at the nickname and i think that i'm blushing too, 'cause i got really hot at my face. She sat down in front of me and we started talking and eating ice cream.

After that i paid the ice cream and we headed to the park. It was dawn so the sky looked beautiful. We sat down sat the grass and it was a bit silent... a bit too silent. "So.." Momo started. "The sky is beautiful isn't it." She finished her sentence. "Just like you." I said without thinking. "T-Tha-" I stopped her from talking with a kiss. I could tell she was shocked but eventually she kissed back. We pulled apart to get some air, 'cause we were both breathing heavily. We were both blushing and after that all i took her home. We both shared another kiss **(Me: "Why am i actually writing this lovey divey shit?" Bubbles: "Because you wanted to?" Me:" Oh yeah, welp, back to the story.")** And said goodbye. Once i got home i started searching for Lil Boy Blue. I finally found him with Skater Boy on the sofa watching the movie 'It 2017' When the movie had a pausing i said to the one that i needed "Lil Blue i gotta talk to ya." He looked at me and said "Go ahead." I sat down next to him and asked him about the weird feeling that i get when i was with Momoko. Butch just laughed "And you say that i'm stupid." Boom said. "Bro you- you're in l-love!" Butch tried to say while laughing. "Who's in love?" A soft voice said. "Miya, you're awake!" Lil blue said "Why is Miyako here?" I asked him. "A certain someone hit Miya with his skateboard." He said while looking at Butch. "I said i was sorry." Boom looked back at me and told the rest of the story. "I saw the accident happen so i ran to Miya and saw some wounds on her. And i couldn't see her like that so i healed her and took her to my room so she could rest." We talked some more and after that we went to bed. So i love Momo. "Love you Momo." And with that i went to sleep


	9. 8 Happy New Year!

**Ikuto's****P.O.V.**

It's december 31st, i'm sitting in the living room with my brothers and we have no idea what to do. Until i came up with an idea "Maybe we shoukd ask the girls over, get to know them better.". "We don't have their numbers dumb ass!" Akari (a.k.a. Brick) said. "Speak for yourself." We both looked at Kai (a.k.a. Butch). "Could you call them." I asked. "I could call Kaoru." "Well do it then!" My anxious brother Akari said. "Sheesh I'll be back." And with that he went to his bedroom.

**Kai's P.O.V.**

I went to my room to call Kaoru. "Hello?" Her voice asked. "Hey it's me." "Why are you calling?" "Me and my brothers wanted to invite you and your friends to our house." "Sure, we'll be on our way." And with that she hung up. I went to the living room and told my brothers that they'll be on their way.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**Me and my friends walked to the house of the boys and got to the door. Blossom was in the front and she was about to knock until... "Aren't you gonna knock, Kaoru?" Blossom said. "Why?" I asked her. "Cause he called you." She said back. I groaned "Fine." I walked lazily closer to the door, knocked on it and a few seconds later the door got answered by the green devilish vampire. "Come in, my brothers are in the living room." And of coursemy friends went to the living room. I waited in the hall for Kai to close the door so that i could talk to him. Suddenly I got bitten in my neck, and you know who that is... "Kai!" I hissed. "Oops... I did it again." He said smiling while resting his head on my shoulder. "Why again?!" I asked. "Because you taste good." He said while licking his fangs. **(Me: BTW It's like 2 minutes to 12 A.M. BC: In the book of course, because someone is a bit lazy. Me: I am not lazy, I had concentration problems! Bc: Whatever. Back to my P.O.V. Me: No because Butch's P.O.V. is now.)**

**Butch's P.O.V.**

I bit her to be sure that she isn't Buttercup.

**_Flashback_**.

_I used telepathy to talk to her, but then i looked at her neck... Bite marks?! Exactly at the place i bit Kao-chan. That's strange. Guess I'll bite Kao-chan once more._

**_Flasback end._**

I'll enjoy this night with Kao-chan, I'll worry about BC later.

"5... 4..." New year is about to start.

3... 2... 1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" Out of happiness i kissed Kaoru. She was shocked at first, but then she gave in. Afterwards we got to my room and it got a bit passionate.** (Me: No details... Get your dirty minds working.) **Best day of my life.


	10. 9 Goodbye My Love

2 weeks after new years day.

**Bubbles' P.O.V.**

Me and my friends were just hanging out until... *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* I opened my compact and saw the professor. "What is it professor?" I asked him. "It's the RowdyRuff Boys." After he said that I could hear Kaoru groan from annoyance. "Let's go girls!" Momoko said.

"HYPER BLOSSOM!"

"ROLLING BUBBLES!"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

**_At an alley_**

Once we got there we saw the RRBZ, but they were all looking at one person, and one place of her body... Buttercup, and her neck. I looked at Buttercup's neck Blossom also noticed the boys stares, so also she looked at Buttercup's neck. Me and Blossom were shocked of what we saw... 2 Vampire bite marks, one on the left side of her neck and on the right side of her neck. BC noticed our stares, she got kinda nervous so she covered her neck with her hands. "W-What are you guys looking at?" She asked us nervously. "Your bite marks Kaoru." Butch sa- Hold the phone, did he just call her Kaoru?! Me and my friends were shocked. "So Blossom is Momoko." Blossom was kinda nervous when Brick said that. "And Bubbles Miya-chan." I was shocked. Not because he also knew my name, but the fact that he called me Miya-chan. "Wait a minute..." BC began. "...Then that means..." "What is it BC?" Blossom asked. "Fuck no." BC mumbled. "Can't believe i had sex with a PowerPuff." Butch said. His brothers were looking at butch with a surprised look, guess they also didn't know. Me and Blossom looked at BC, she looked red from embarrassed and madness. "BC YOU WHAT?!" Me and Blossom asked her. "BUTCH YOU WHAT?!" We heard Brick and Boomer yell. "I just figured something out." Buttercup said to change the subject. "What is it?" I asked. "If they know our names and Butch says he had something with me, then that means that they're..." "Kai, Akari and Ikuto." Blossom finnished her sentence.

**Butch's P.O.V.**

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Brick asked me. "We weren't supposed to do that remember?" Boomer asked. "First, I had sex with BC a.k.a Kaoru. Second, Yes I do remember, but I couldn't hold back." "AND WHAT IF SHE'S FUCKING PREGNANT?!" Brick asked. "Then you'll be an uncle." I replied coldly. It seems that the Puffs also heard it... "BC R U PREGNANT?!" Blossom asked BC. "STOP SHOUTING AT ME!! AND TO ANSWER YOUR FUCKING QUESTION, NOT THAT I KNOW!!!!" BC answered. "It's actually pretty fun watching them like this." Me and my brothers laughed, until we got pushed back by force. "Listen dimwits, it's over. Don't ever come near us again. And don't EVER call us." Bc said. And with that they disappeared...

**One day later.****Brick's P.O.V.**

We were in class, me and my brothers saw what we didn't expect to happen...

3 empty seats.


	11. AN Sequel

So the first part of PPGZ x RRBZ Love Story is done.

The sequel (Never Underestimate Vampire Love) will be here on Fanfiction soon!

Stay tuned peeps...

See y'all in the sequel!


End file.
